


Been Through

by namzucc



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2seok - Freeform, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, One Shot, Picnic, Some Cuddling, a small date, bts - Freeform, date late at night, hoseok - Freeform, i guess, just guys being dudes, just soft boys, major uwu, seokjin - Freeform, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namzucc/pseuds/namzucc
Summary: Hoseok and Seokjin have a small picnic date in the middle of the night.





	Been Through

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story of mine and I didn’t proof read, so if there are mistakes.. I apologize in advance. Enjoy 2seok being soft boys.

Seokjin was sitting on top of a blanket looking over the horizon, waiting for his love to come up the hill. As he saw the sun go up and looked as if the ocean below was pushing up the sun, he couldn’t help but compare the bright sun to his love’s bright smile. He turned around when he heard something running up the hill.

“SEOKJIN-HYUNGGGG!!!” Said hoseok as he waved one of his hands in the air while one was holding a basket. 

Seokjin smiles at this and made some space on blanket for hoseok to sit on. As hoseok got to seokjin, he plopped down next to him and put the basket in front of them. 

“Hyung, I brought food..” said hoseok as he opened the basket and there was a small loaf of bread, banana milk, peanut butter & jelly, a bowl wrapped up with salad, and lastly some fruits cut up and placed inside a container.

“Ah, hoseok-ah you didn’t have to do this.” Said seokjin feeling bad cause he didn’t bring anything.

“No hyung, I insist. Now shut up and let’s eat.” 

They sat there in silence, eating some snacks. Until the banana milk was brought that seokjin was mildly confused.

“Banana milk?” Said seokjin holding up a small bottle. He saw in the corner of eye that hoseok was somewhat blushing. Was it embarrassment? He didn’t even know and he’s been dating the man for about three years now.

“Uh.. well.. you know my roommate is jeongguk.. and the boy loves banana milk, and while packing I realized that I didn’t buy anything to drink.. so I snatched some jeonggukkie milk.. if I’m not in my classes tomorrow.. I’ve probably been slaughtered by jeongguk..” 

“Ah, okay.. well hoseokkie.. it was nice knowing you.” Said seokjin parting hoseok’s back and hoseok pretending to be shocked.

“NO HYUNG! You are suppose to be on my side!! Let me stay in your apartment! I don’t want to go back into my dorm and see jeongguk waiting for me and ready to kill me!” 

“Okay, you can stay with me today, but I won’t be surprised if your killed tomorrow.”

“Gee thanks hyung, love you too.” Said hoseok looking over at the sun with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips. 

In seokjin’s opinion, the boy looked very cute and couldn’t help but pounce on the man and hoseok couldn’t have been more afraid.

“HYUNG! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!!” Said hoseok looking up at hoseok, who is on top of him.

“Uh—sorry.. you just looked very cute and I couldn’t help myself..” chuckles a bit seokjin as he tries to get off hoseok, but he wraps his arms around seokjin’s neck and pulls him down.

“Ah—Jinnie-hyung, you are very heavy haha.. i regret pulling you down..” hoseok says breathing out.

Seokjin laughs at this and rolls on his side pulling hoseok so he could rest his head on his chest. Hoseok giggles a bit as he rests his head and could seokjin’s soft heartbeat. 

“I like this better..” sighs hoseok as he closes his eyes and could feel seokjin wrap his arms on his waist.

“Me too, hoseokkie..” seokjin, as well, closes his eyes and rests his head on top of hoseok’s.

“Jinnie, what time is it?” Questions hoseok. 

“Uh—“ seokjin pulls out his phone and checks the time”—it’s 2:30am..” 

“We should get going hyung..” 

“Ok, let’s pack up..” 

As they up, hoseok cups seokjin’s face and presses their lips together, initiating a kiss. They kiss softly and lingers for a bit before they both pull out and a bit out of breath and their cheeks dusted with red and then pack up the basket and blanket and walk off the hill hand and hand. 

“You want to put the basket in the back of the car?” Said seokjin, as he unlocked his car and opened the back door. Hoseok does si and places both the basket and blanket in the backseat.

They both get in the front seats and buckle up. As seokjin drives his car to his apartment, hoseok looks at him and looks at him and thinks about his features. How his lips are full, the was his jawline is structured, how his nose is sloped, the way his Cupid’s Bow looks so tender and soft, hoseok just wants keep looking but when seokjin stops at a red light, he stares at hoseok and both keep eye contact.

“Are you staring at me?” Seokjin says, as he cocks his eyebrow. 

Hoseok breaks eye contact, is blushing, and looks down at his lap. “N-no..” 

The rest of the car ride is silent, until seokjin pulls in the parking lot of the apartment complex. They both get out and leave behind the basket and blanket since their hoseok’s and he’ll take them tomorrow when he goes to his dorm.

They walk up to the elevator and go inside waiting until it takes them to level 5. As they wait, hoseok goes behind seokjin and hugs him from the back. Seokjin smiles softly and hears the elevator ding, indicating that their on their floor. 

As they walk out, hoseok waddling behind seokjin, seokjin pulls out his key and places it in the keyhole and opens the door.

“What do you want to do hoseok?” Said seokjin as he turns around and hugs hoseok and hoseok hums.

“I don’t care hyung—lets just cuddle in bed and sleep.” Hoseok said, but came our muffled since his face was stuffed in the middle point of seokjin’s shoulder and neck. 

They both walk past the small apartment, and hoseok actually takes a moment and see the apartment as they walk to seokjin’s bedroom. The walls are painted a soft blue, most of the furniture is white with a little specs of wooden furniture. The small kitchen has a bar and stools and the things are organized neatly. They walk in the bathroom and seokjin hands him some of his clothes and they brush their teeth together. As the walk in seokjin’s bedroom, the walls are also indeed soft blue, the bed has a wooden like structure and the bedside table has a lamp and some electronics too. Hoseok also noticed some hanged pictures of him and Jin’s adventures and just some aesthetic pictures of them either alone or together. 

Seokjin pulls hoseok on bed and he lands on his chest and seokjin pulls the blanket over them.

Hoseok giggles at this and rolls on his side and wraps his arms on his chest while Jin holds his waist. They tangle their legs together and try to get comfy in their arms.

Seokjin kisses hoseok’s forehead before saying, “—hoseok-ah, I love you..”

Hoseok chuckles and kisses seokjin’s neck and says, “I love you too, hyung.”


End file.
